The purpose of the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) for this program project grant is to provide a comprehensive, multi-disciplinary resource for design of clinical and basic science studies, development of appropriate and innovative statisfical methodology, statistical analysis, and summarization of the results. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core has the following overall goals: To provide statistical consulfing and collaborafion on the design, conduct, analysis and interpretafion for individual projects and across projects and to provide, manage and maintain a high-quality relafional research database that supports the research projects and cores while preserving the confidentiality of all subject data. The BDMC will interact and directly support all three Projects in the program project grant. Core C will allow investigators involved in each of the 3 projects to have a formalized, ongoing and collaborative interaction and arrangement with an outstanding biostatistics department in one of the leading public health schools in the United States.